1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held massaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
A hand-held massaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) 5-20,730, entitled "Massaging Apparatus." The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. This massaging apparatus includes a rod member having a massaging portion on a mid section thereof and a strap attached to one end of the rod member. To obtain a back massage, a user grabs onto the strap with one hand and the other end of the rod member with the other hand so that the massaging portion is placed against a massaging spot or pressure point in her back. When the user pulls the strap and the other end of the rod member with both hands, the massaging portion is pressed against the massaging spot or pressure point and thus effectuates a massage.
However, the massaging apparatus described above has the following drawbacks. First, because the strap freely rotates with respect to the rod member, it is difficult to position the massaging portion against a precise massaging spot in a user's back. Furthermore, when the user pulls the strap and the rod member to obtain a massaging effect, she is likely to lose her massaging spot since it is difficult to maintain the same balance of force she applied to obtain the massaging spot. Similarly, to obtain a massaging effect in a waist or back area, the user must continue to pull the strap and the other end of the rod member, and it is thus extremely difficult to keep the massaging unit in the same massaging spot during her effort to massage her waist or back.
FIG. 7 shows another conventional massaging apparatus. This massaging apparatus includes a rod-shaped housing 2. A head unit 1 is provided on one end and a grip 3 is provided on the other end of the rod-shaped housing 2. The head unit 1 contains a thumping-type massaging mechanism which utilizes a solenoid. An arm 4 is slidably inserted in the housing 2 from the head unit 1. The arm 4 is flexible and another grip 3' is provided at an end of the arm 4. Thus, a user can pull out the arm 4 from the housing 2, and hold the grip 3 with one hand and the other grip 3' with the other hand. This construction allows the user to maintain massaging heads 10 in the head unit 1 onto her waist or back with ease.
Nevertheless, the massaging apparatus equipped with the arm 4 described above has a problem in terms of its usefulness. Because the housing 2 and arm 4 have different flexibilities, it is difficult to press the massaging portion 10 against a user's waist or back properly. Consequently, the massaging apparatus fails to massage symmetrically and thus to achieve an effective massage.